


Holiday Candy 2

by eerian_sadow



Series: fandom stocking 2015 [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Cross-faction relationship, Cuddling, Fandom Stocking 2015, Fluff, Foursome, M/M, Multi, Multi-shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short fics, focusing on the Autobot Primes and their favorite Unicronian Decepticons. (And also some random Lambos and their favorite Praxian.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Candy 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raisedbymoogles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbymoogles/gifts).



> these came out longer than my traditional microfics, and that's okay.

1\. Optimus smiled when he head Rodimus' systems finally settle down into the soft whirring of recharge. It was often difficult for his fellow Prime to relax and power down, and it made him glad to know the other mech was finally getting some rest.

Carefully, Optimus saved his place in the literature file and set his data pad aside. Then he reached for the thermal wrap and pulled it up over both of them. Rodimus sighed softly and snuggled closer into his side, and the red and blue mech smiled again and closed his optics for recharge.

 

2\. Scourge shrieked, confused and only half-awake, when Galvatron scooped him up and carried him away from the pile of Sweeps he had been comfortably recharging in. He hadn’t realized that his Lord was back on Charr, or he would have been present in the landing bay or Galvatron’s quarters already. Now he was perched somewhat precariously on the shoulder of an obviously angry warlord and he was not looking forward to the consequences.

Scourge shrieked again when he was dumped onto an unfamiliar, large berth a few moments later. He peered up fearfully at Galvatron, completely unready to face his Lord’s wrath, and realized the other mech was _smirking_ at him. “H-how may I serve you, Lord Galvatron?”

“One of these days, you’re going to break him.” The flier glanced quickly to his right, to see who would dare prevent his Lord from giving him instruction, and was surprised to see the Autobot Prime standing in the doorway to Galvatron’s bathing room. “And then who will command the Sweeps?”

“Cyclonus will assume command, while your soft-sparked medic repairs him.” Galvatron’s smirk grew, and Scourge began to think that perhaps his Lord was not displeased with him. “Scourge, tend to my Prime’s grooming. I must retrieve Cyclonus as well.”

“Yes, Lord Galvatron.” He still didn’t truly know what was going on, but at least his Lord wasn’t _angry_.

 

3\. There was something perfect about being snuggled between two strong frames and being held like he was the most precious thing in the universe. The way Sunstreaker and Sideswipe held him chased away the nightmares more thoroughly than any therapy ever had, and it made him feel like he was more than just a scared kid who was in over his head.

He would have loved them just for that, but there was so much more to them and Bluestreak delighted in learning every bit of it.

 

4\. “Lord Prime.” Optimus turned slowly, obviously still unused to the formality Cyclonus used to address him.

“What is it, Cyclonus?” The elder Prime sounded weary. “It's too late in the cycle for Rodimus to be getting into trouble.”

“No, Lord Prime. My Lord Galvatron is occupying Rodimus’ full attention.”

“That's good. They're good for each other, I think.” Optimus turned back to his window and stared out over the city they were in the process of rebuilding. “Now, what did you need?”

“May I draw you a bath, my lord?”

“A bath, Cyclonus?” The red and blue mech turned back and gave him a skeptical look.

“Yes, my lord.” The purple mech gave the Prime the slightest of smiles. “I wish to occupy _your_ full attention tonight.”

For a few kliks, the Prime did not respond, and Cyclonus began to think he had overstepped the other mech’s boundaries. Then something shifted in the red and blue mech's optics, and Optimus took a step closer.

“If I accept, there is a condition.”

“Name it, my lord.” For a night with _this_ Prime, there was little the Decepticon would not do.

“You cannot use my title. I want to hear you use my name.”

“As you wish, Optimus.”


End file.
